A good night
by xxventusxx
Summary: Tokoha sleeps over Chrono's house.What will happen.


**Keep in mind this is my first ever fanfic. enjoy...please**

 **One night Chrono was heading out of his house and went to card capital 2. On his way he saw Tokoha.**

"Hey Tokoha nice to see you today." Chrono greeted. "Nice to see you too Chrono. Hey so what are you doing today?" Tokoha asked.

"Nothing much, I am going to just do some cardfighting and go home." Chrono Replied with his eyes closed. "May I come to your house?" Tokoha asked with a little blush.

Chrono was kind of surprised. "S-Sure I guess I have nothing better to do after card fighting." Chrono answered.

 **2 hours of card fights later**

Chrono And tokoha were heading to Chrono's home. "Hey Chrono, who do you like?" Tokoha asked with hesitation.

"uh, Haven't thought about it" Chrono replied while walking.

By the time Chrono and Tokoha Got to the house Tokoha was surprised on where Chrono lived.

"This place is small." Tokoha said. "Yeah I know but the good side is my aunt always travels so I basically live by myself." Chrono Said.

"May I see your room Chrono?" Tokoha Asked. "Sure I guess there is nothing to do in there though." Chrono said.

Chrono would show Tokoha His small room. "Woah this is small." Tokoha said while sitting on Chrono's bed. "Its big for me." Chrono said with eyes closed while laying on the bed.

"Chrono May I stay at your place for tonight?" Tokoha asked

"What for?" Chrono replied with an question.

"Because I don't feel like walking back home." Tokoha answered.

"Then I guess, Just call your home before you stay here" Chrono replied.

 **Night time.**

Chrono and tokoha were sitting on the bed playing video games that were set up in chrono's room.

"Chrono you are so good at this game." Tokoha complimented. "Thanks, you are too." Chrono replied.

Chrono would check the time. "I think its time for us to get some rest" Chrono stated.

"Chrono do you have an Sleeping wear I could use for the night?" Tokoha asked.

"My aunt probably has some that can fit you." Chrono answered.

Chrono would walk to His aunts room and find some sleeping wear for Tokoha.

"Here this should fit" Chrono says while throwing the sleeping wear to Tokoha.

"Thanks now please close your eyes so I can change" Tokoha said.

"I know." Chrono said. "By the way where do you want to sleep?" Chrono asked.

Tokoha would blush. "If it's alright May I sleep on your bed with you?" Tokoha asked

Chrono would blush red "I guess..." Chrono replied embarrassed"

 **Lemon time.**

Chrono and Tokoha would be in bed.

"Hey Tokoha, about that question you asked me today about who I liked." Chrono mentioned

"Yeah, What about it?" Tokoha asked

"I think I like you." Chrono said with confidence

"I'm sorry If that was too-" Chrono would get cut off by Tokoha hopping on chrono with a look of happiness.

"Good. Do you mind if I could do this" Tokoha said while unbuttoning her top revealing her B cup boobs.

"Uh...I don't know what to-" Chrono would be cut off again by Tokoha kissing his lips.

Tokoha moaned a little as they let go of their kiss. Chrono's Dick would start getting hard from Tokoha's seduce.

"Oh. It looks like your friend wants to come out" Tokoha said while getting to Chrono's pants.

"Tokoha...what are you doing?" Chrono asked.

"I'm showing my love" Tokoha replied while unzipping Chrono's pant's and taking off his boxers revealing Chrono's Big dick.

Tokoha would start licking Chrono's dick while Chrono groans. "tsk...so good" Chrono said while moaning.

"So you do like it then let me take it to the next stage" Tokoha said as she starts sucking"

Chrono would be groaning a lot. "Keep going..." Chrono said while eyes closed.

"Don't worry Chrono I'll take care of-" tokoha would be interrupted by Chrono grabbing her and spreading her legs.

"Do it Chrono, Show me how strong you are." Tokoha said, waiting for the pleasure.

Chrono would push his dick in her pussy, slowly moving back and forth.

"Oh..yeah" Tokoha moans.

Chrono would start thrusting

"OH..FUCK CHRONO" Tokoha would cry out in pleasure.

"TOKOHA...IM COMING" Chrono yelled. "Me too Come out of me! Give me your cum I want to taste it" Tokoha yelled in pleasure.

Chrono would take his dick out of Tokoha's pussy and would cum on tokoha's body and mouth. "Oh god...that was awesome..." Chrono said.

"Yeah.." Tokoha said while resting.


End file.
